


Shepard's Imprisoned Repigramming

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Fecal Soiling, Other, Scat, piggy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: After a long career of space adventuring, Ms. Shepard seems to have finally been defeated. Can she keep her sanity in check, even now that she’s reduced to nothing more than a disgusting trophy?





	Shepard's Imprisoned Repigramming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit outside what I'm use to, but hopefully the results are still good for people into all this weirdness. Enjoy!

Shepard felt invincible after so much time with the Systems Alliance Navy. She thought no possible challenge could ever drag her down or stop her from enforcing justice… What a wonderful distant memory.

Shepard could feel her anus start to quiver, her ridiculous body making her back door flair and flex from the demands of her tempered-with hyper efficient bowels. There was hardly any time to get ready or embrace the awaiting disaster. Her knees bent and pushed her face against the bars of her dungeon cell. Her hands wrapped in little pig hoof gloves reached to put pressure on her need cunt, the most stimulation she was allowed with her thick padding on. She grunted. She pushed. Steadily, her backdoor spread open and this hour’s bowel movement began.

Shepard’s mouth turned into a pitter patter mixture of groans, grunting, and the occasional unflattering snort. The sound of crackling waste joined right after as the huge sagging bulge on her rear blossomed to an even more imposing size. Her diaper looked positively overloaded, stretched with dozens of pounds of her own waste. Oh, but she’d only gotten her morning diaper change a few hours ago. It’d be another four at least before someone came to change her out of pity. Her mind knew for her own sanity, she’d need to impede the progress of her huge dump as much as possible… but her body wouldn’t listen. No, shoving as hard as she could, indulging in this strange bliss that immoral experimentation had installed in her whenever she went was all her body could do. Loading her diaper as much as possible was all her body wanted anymore.

This one was thick and large as could be. The mighty turd was over three inches thick and crept out of her for what felt like ages. She huffed and strained, trying so badly to force his massive mess out her butt. One overwhelmingly thick turd later and her bowel movement seemed to be done. The weight of her diaper was enough now to nearly send her off balance. It took all the effort Shepard still had over her body not to fall over and sit in her massive mess pile.

Damn that Aria. Why her? Why was Shepard the one she subdued into a totally embarrassing diaper filling piggy? Did she really think of her as that scorning an enemy? Maybe perhaps Shepard was just an example, a trophy and a warning for anyone who dare mess with Aria’s absolute authority. A few times now she’d gotten visits from the Asari woman. Half of the time it was just her relishing in delight at how far Shepard had fallen, while the other half was her inviting people of interest to her little dungeon. A cold “Should you fail me, you’ll meet her same fate” was the only words she muttered on such visits. At least, that seemed to be what she was saying. It was difficult for Shepard to hear anyone over her own uncontrollable oinking.

The real awful part was that her old self was still locked inside of her head. She felt just as sharp witted, experienced, and powerful as she did before being captured; just that her body wouldn’t respond to her actions. Shepard’s mind seemed to be the last bastion of her sanity. Oh, but day by day, the mesmerizing feeling of relief from shoving a huge shit into her diaper chipped away at that mental might. How even had those Asari pirate scientists made pooping feel this amazing!?

Her hand grew more rapid massaging the front of her diaper. God, she was so desperately in need of climax! Her palm stirred in circles, desperately trying to orgasm. Her body knew how to induce it. Pushing hard and fast would finally give Shepard the blissful relief she seeked with a big sagging diaper. Her body screamed to grunt again, to oink like a good pig and to pass a firm enough shit to finally reach orgasm. An exhausting amount of mental might went into denying that request. Letting her body do that seemed like totally, utterly giving in. Even now, Shepard felt like she still had to cum like a woman, not some filthy pig.

The distant sound of a metal door opening echoed down the cell hallways. Shepard tried her hardest to seem presentable, to still seem like a being deserving of any semblance of respect. She stood as tall as she could, legs only slightly spread to carry the heaving dump hanging from her ass. She had to stay strong, even with an enormous dirty diaper!

The sound of clicking heels drew nearer and nearer. Oh no, it was her. Aria was here to inspect her little trophy, to rub in defeat once more. The moment she was in front of Shepard’s cell, her stern, cold expression melted into an ear wide smile. She gazed at Shepard with a soul piercing stare, as if expecting something out of her abased pants shitter. 

Shepard tried not to flinch. She tried her hardest not to react… only for her body to completely betray her. She started snorting and oinking uncontrollably, her body moving all its own. To punctuate everything, her bottom flexed open and a loud, brassy fart shook out of her to be heard by all!

Aria laughed. Hard. She was perfect. “Well Shepard, I hope you love your new life as a dirty little pig. Hopefully we’ll get some more friends from your old army to wallow in shame with you~”

And just like that, the encounter was over. Aria left Shepard to contend with her out of control body, knowing the day when she’d finally break was so very near.

Shepard would never give up. No matter how bleak the situation looked, she’d never be subdued by that horrible woman into being nothing more than a filthy animal! All she had to do was make sure she didn’t like the very fun oinking. That, and acknowledge that the total bliss of loading her overblown diaper was authentically how it felt to shit and not just a reaction her reprogrammed brain had… or wait, no. Was that backwards? 

A fresh rod of shit snuck up on Shepard in moments of that little thought. It felt wonderful, absolutely incredible… but she just barely remembered it was from the cruel body reprogramming she’d received. She’d just barely stopped herself from letting her mind drift in total bliss as she shoved as hard as her ass could handle… It was a bad omen for things to come. Would she finally break eventually? Would she shove out all her mind into the back of her pampers and finally give up to this brain twisting bliss?

It was hard to say. Perhaps letting her body oink more would hone her mind...


End file.
